


黑白照片

by tbod



Series: 孤独な巡礼 [3]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: 箱庭系列之二。“虽然基准和你们不一样，但我一样有所谓的爱情。”
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei
Series: 孤独な巡礼 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010988
Kudos: 3





	黑白照片

找到那张照片并不在卫宫士郎预想的事态之中。  
他已经离家太久。第一天晚上，空荡荡的和室让他失眠了：之前那段态势最紧张的时刻他一直睡在床底，子弹上膛的手枪就放在枕边，略有一点震动就会让他醒来，比支着耳朵的兔子来得灵敏得多。当然那是特殊情况。他甩开如附骨之蛆般沾在神经上的紧张感和血腥味儿，推开过厚的被子披了旧浴衣跑去廊下发呆。冬木正值残冬，却并不让他觉得寒冷：辗转十几年后就连家乡的寒气也带着温柔的味道。半昧月色下他并想不起什么事，最后就这么迷迷登登睡过去，第二天患上轻微感冒，被大河揪住他穿棉衣的样子一阵嘲笑。  
大河自然对他的工作一无所知。现在她年届四十，仍在某处残留着笨手笨脚的孩子气，对着士郎就好像什么都未发生过、一切还是曾经大家团坐在这起居室里吃着早饭的和平模样——即使她是他离开冬木后唯一一个照料着卫宫和间桐墓地的人也一样。这让士郎觉得安定，甚至想象不出世界上还会有什么破坏她的这份安然平静。  
或许切嗣也是那么想的。  
后来大河一如既往地指挥他整顿各种家务，尤其是收拾仓库里那些七零八落的杂物。尽管他现在已经不再往其中加入魔术锻炼的废品，藤村组的年轻人们也毫不客气地利用了这里堆积各种“也许可能有天会用上”的东西。整整折腾了一天、大刀阔斧地扔掉了所有能扔的东西之后，最后所剩的就是一箱子旧书。  
“难道是士郎的……黄色书刊？”  
大河促狭地笑着。  
“什么嘛！”他涨红脸——幸好看不太出来，千方百计地在大河之前保住箱子并往里看了一眼，“——喏，只是些旧书。”  
说着，他将箱子推到作势扑来的大河眼下。  
“以为这种掩饰就能骗过我吗？”大河嘿嘿笑着动手翻开上面的大本杂志，却在看到下面书本的封面时愣了愣。  
“这个……是切嗣的。”  
他也怔了了一下。仔细一看，这些书确实比想象中还要来得老旧。多年贮存的纸张已经失去了重量和颜色，抖开来迎面一股尘土味儿。他试着想说什么打破令人难堪的安静，大河已不动声色地放下手上的书。  
“我饿了，士郎。晚上有什么好吃的吗？”  
其实他手艺已经远不如从前。他太久没见过一间真正的厨房，最奢侈的料理是街边快餐店的汉堡，更多的时候他选择性遗忘了自己吃了什么。但大河并不抱怨什么，她吃过饭，像很多年前一样告别，将他独自一人留在宅中。  
夜晚空寂得可怖，电视机的声音在日光灯下一碰就散，他甚至回忆不起这里一度热闹的样子。为了推开记忆的纠缠他索性翻起那箱旧书。有些文库本，已经记不清是他还是切嗣买的；两三大开本的童书，倒像是切嗣当年买来给他的；家庭录放机的说明书不知为何也混了进来，厚厚一本，他怀疑有人真正看过；还有两三本平装的英文罗曼史小说，想了想切嗣翻看这种东西的情景让他一后背冷汗——他翻开扉页查看出版日期：它们都在94年之前，这提醒了他伊利亚母亲的存在。他不想再继续翻下去了，箱子中却也只剩下最后一本书——他费了一些功夫才确定它是意大利文，尽管完全不知内容。这让他疑惑了一下，不过护封内侧的K.K.很快解答了他的疑问。  
他不由滞了一下，手上继续翻下去。那书已有相当的年头了，泛黄的纸张几乎要朽坏在他的指尖上。而从书页中间，一张照片——就如同回应他那无凭无据的期待一般，跌落在了桌上，轻微的啪嗒一声。  
“言峰绮礼。”  
他下意识地叫着这个突兀闯入他回忆、一如突兀闯入卫宫家曾经的日常生活的男人。童年的记忆尤如水面倒影般摇荡不清，反倒是后来厮杀的记忆更清晰些。那人早已死了——这么多年他亦很少想到过他。  
可是他在这里。  
士郎翻过了照片——背面空无一字，没有半点帮助记忆的提示，这有些恼人——如它的主人一样。而正面意外地是张老旧的黑白照片。长久的时日过去它已然微微褪色如暗棕的残影。切嗣坐在廊上，一副记忆中的傻爸爸的表情，而言峰绮礼在他身后，一手搭在他肩上——那神情，他并不想承认，但……  
虽然基准和你们不一样，但我一样有所谓的爱情。说起来真是愚蠢，年轻时的我竟然没有发现——  
很久以前的、那个人曾经说过的话从记忆底部泛了上来。他摇了摇头，将照片放在了桌上。他从未真正理解过言峰，那个男人也从未希求过任何人的理解；但即使这样他也无法否认被这照片所固定的、一瞬之间所留下的证据。  
但一切早已过去。  
那天晚上他梦见了过去的事。梦里他还是个孩子，拿着学校发的黑白相机为了完成作业而在院子里照来照去。切嗣在他的老位子上看着他，而上门打扰（不管主人家方便与否）的言峰坐在他身后，饶有兴致地看着他们。（那情景里能有什么让那异常者感兴趣的事吗？他不明白）而最后他去问切嗣，要不要拍照呢？  
切嗣当然点头，笑着说很期待。他站在院中举起相机尝试着，但无论如何取景也躲不开后面的黑衣神父。  
……挡到了吗？  
言峰察觉到了他的犹豫而问着。  
知道了就快点儿让开嘛。他忘记了自己有没有说出口。但是切嗣回过了头看着男人。  
那是很短的一瞬。  
一起罢。  
我？  
言峰的笑容有一瞬的扭曲。切嗣只是平静地点了点头。  
没关系吧。  
那时候他觉得言峰会扭头走掉。（是啊，他们并不是那种可以在一起拍摄合影的关系：不是亲人也非恋人，硬要说的话，不过是相识的敌人罢了。这样的合影还能有什么意义呢）言峰也确实站了起来，却没有走向屋里，而是来到了切嗣的身边，沉默地、一语不发地站在那里。在他的对比下，切嗣更显得瘦削而衰弱，像是一抹游魂、一道只能在月光下存在的似是而非的幻影。他没有说——他不想向那个突然出现在他父子之间的男人示弱。  
可是那男人却伸出手，落在了切嗣的肩上。  
取景框中的景象让仍然懵懂的男孩屏住了呼吸。在大脑反应过来之前，手指已经按了下去——那究竟代表着什么，他不知道，很多年后的他也一样不知道。他只是按下按钮，就像这是必须要做也唯一要做的事情那样。  
之后切嗣一脸意外地看了看言峰。言峰收回手，仿若置身事外的不相干的样子。切嗣不再理会他，朝着廊下伸出手来：——都照完了？  
后来——后来——  
他在深夜醒来，异常口干舌燥。  
过度真实的梦境（或者说回忆）让他有种一脚踏空的不适感。剩下的一点儿睡意也早已支离破碎。他索性披上外衣走回起居室，翻出那张被他夹回去的照片。  
在那些作为作业而交回学校的照片里，为什么独独这一张留了下来？他看着那照片，还能从上面找出自己当年拙劣的冲印手法所留下的瘢痕。它是被切嗣留下、又辗转到言峰手里的吗？如果是这样便说得通，毕竟在切嗣生命的最后，言峰基本是住在这里的——只除了最后那天。他就像嗅到了死亡气息的野兽一样离开了，或者只是领受命运给他们的安排。  
他不会愿我来施敷油礼。  
第二日，神父只是简单作着并不成解释的解释，略去了一切和遗体有关的工作。他将切嗣的所有遗物都整理起来，留在宅第主人曾经的居室正中，此后就从未登门。其后五年，他们再次相遇的时候，神父也只愿意承认这样的事实：  
是我杀了卫宫切嗣。  
全是谎话。  
他想着，将手中的照片重新放回它原来的地方，又将这半朽的书放回箱子底部，一本本盖上罗曼史小说、文库本、家电说明书和大开的绘本。  
到了现在，这一切也不需为人所知了。他这样决定着，合上纸箱盖子，找出胶带封了起来。然后他接了杯水一口饮下，关了灯走出起居室，把老照片、旧时光和那句耳鸣般回响着的话都关在一室黑暗中——  
虽然基准和你们不一样，但我一样有所谓的爱情。

Ende.


End file.
